


All Lit Up (Happy Lowman x Female!Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2020 [9]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bah Humbug, Christmas Music, Decorating, F/M, Fluff, Music, Wintery fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Happy comes home to loud music and decorating of the house. He's not sure how he feels about that.
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Original Character(s), Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s), Happy Lowman/Reader, Happy Lowman/You
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056347
Kudos: 15





	All Lit Up (Happy Lowman x Female!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ugh, Happy will always be my number 1. Thank you est1887 for sending this request. We could all use some festive Happy Lowman, don't you think?
> 
> Prompt: 17. "If you turn down the Christmas music, I'll murder you."
> 
> Word Count: 1.2K words
> 
> Playlist: Merry Christmas, Baby - Charles Brown
> 
> Warnings: None, just some good fluff Happy Lowman

_"Now I'm feelin' mighty fine, got good music on my radio  
Well, I'm feelin' mighty fine. I got all that good music on my radio  
I wanna kiss you, baby  
While you're standing 'neath the mistletoe."  
_ _Merry Christmas, Baby – Charles Brown_

He idled in the driveway for a moment before killing the engine. He gazed through the front window and could see the commotion happening within. He steeled his nerves, preparing himself for what he was about to walk into. She'd been gearing up for this, and he'd only just barely held her back. Now that it was officially December, he knew he didn't have a leg to stand on. She'd waited patiently all November, and if he was honest with himself, she deserved to celebrate.

She didn't need her grumpy Old Man standing in her way. With a deep inhale, he dismounted his Harley and clapped his helmet down onto the side mirror. He stepped up toward the house and had to take a beat before opening the door. He could hear the music playing loud and seeping out through the closed front door. He held back a grin and shook his head. She was a force to be reckoned with when she had her mind made up. It was no wonder she ended up capturing his attention in the first place.

Unable to hide his smirk any longer, he unlocked the door and pushed it open only to be bombarded by the music. He knew it was loud, but he wasn't expecting it to be _this_ overwhelming. His nostrils flared at the abrupt change in noise levels, and he fought back the need to rub his forehead in exasperation. Instead, he chewed on the inside of his cheek, his infamous tick indicating the small annoyance he was feeling.

That feeling was dashed away in the next moment because after he'd unlaced his boots and lined them on the shoe rack, he was greeted by the sight of her dancing in front of a half-trimmed tree. He may hate the holidays, he may hate the music, he may hate the obligation of gift-giving, but he didn't hate her. He walked into the living room, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned his shoulder against the wall, content to watch her.

She moved with calculated measures, no ornament too close or too hidden on the tree. Everything was in a specific spot for optimal viewing pleasure. He shook his head in amusement as he caught her pause while she thought about where to put the one that was currently in her hand. His attentions were distracted when another song began to play, this one more upbeat and obnoxious than the last one.

* * *

**~(SOA)~**

* * *

She swayed her away around the living room, singing along to the song playing. The music centred around this season was her favourite part. She could go without the presents and the rush to find something for everyone in her life, but not the music. This was what made the season magical. It set the tone, _the feel_. She would never understand the people who didn't love the thrill of playing their favourite holiday record.

She bent down, rummaging through the countless boxes of decorations that she'd pulled out from the garage. There were several different colour schemes she could've gone with, but this year she wanted to do something bold. That's how she settled on a blue and silver theme. While she loved the classic red and gold, there was something about this year that had her feeling so much more. She had finally settled into her new town, made a bunch of new friends and even picked up a courtship with an incredibly handsome man.

She hadn't been expecting much from the transfer. She figured she'd work the few years they requested of her and then pack back up and move back to headquarters when the option was opened back up to her. She loved her job, but sometimes she hated the relocating every couple of years. However, this one had proved good for her, and for that, she was thankful.

She now had people to celebrate with, even when they begrudgingly participated. She chuckled to herself at the disgruntled protests of Happy, unwilling to really get into the holiday spirit with her, but she waited. She played by the rules of their first holiday together. She took it easy but made it clear how much she loved this season. She knew that with time, he'd come around. Plus, she had several tricks up her sleeves for the coming weeks.

She was turning away from the box with another few ornaments in her hands when she did a double-take in the black of the TV next to her. In the reflection, she watched as he stood there admiring her. She took this chance to accentuate her actions, knowing that he took pleasure in spending time just watching her.

They had such an easy connection; she was loud where he was quiet. They complimented each other in their opposites. It was a marvel that they ended up together in the first place. It turned out she was exceptional at reading body language, and he spoke volumes to her. She enjoyed how they managed to

She placed the last decoration in her hands on the tree only to catch Happy, making his way towards the stereo. She narrowed her eyes at his reflection.

**"If you turn down the Christmas music, I'll murder you."** She called out to him, over the music, and without turning around.

Still facing the tree, she watched as his hand hesitated in midair, and it made her smirk. He registered her tone and heard the authority within it, or it was the fact that he'd rubbed off on her quite a bit, and she was mimicking his own personality back at him. It made him stutter because she was always upbeat and soft in her tones. It was unexpected. Obviously, the season brought about a different version of her. He turned him in her direction, and she spun around, giving him a coy grin. He sighed and shook his head lightly at her playfulness.

In retaliation, he stuck his hand out again, and she growled at him, "Don't you dare."

This time he grinned back and spun the volume wheel with abandon, and the music dropped several decibels. She opened her mouth in mock shock and charged towards him, intent on turning the music back up. Her pursuit was hindered when he stepped directly in front of the stereo and caught her in his arms. She huffed at him, choosing to shove him lightly against the chest. He graced her with a rare smile, and she melted.

"Looks like you've been busy in here, girl." He commented, taking a sweeping look around the house.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled. Her hands slid up over his shoulders and up his neck to caress the top of his head. He closed his eyes at her affections and leaned down towards her. She tugged him all the more closer and kissed him soundly.

"It's December 1st," She murmured against his mouth, "I needed to catch up."

He let out a low laugh and shook his head in amusement, "Nothing ever gets in your way."

She shook her head at him, confirming the statement. He bowed toward her a second time, capturing her lips with his and held her tightly against him. Maybe this time of year wasn't all bad. Not if he had her here with him.


End file.
